The present invention relates to a set of electrical units for controlling power units comprising a contactor breaker with a plurality of current-breaking poles actuated by a solenoid and by a control and tripping mechanism on the one hand, and an auxiliary module plugged into the power outputs of the contactor breaker and connected through control links to the latter on the other hand. This set is particularly intended for controlling motors.
The implementation of a motor control diagram (direction reverser, wye-delta starter, gear change, . . . ) by associating several electromagnetic units interconnected at power level and at control level according to the desired diagram, is known.
An auxiliary module matched to a contactor is known from FR 2 758 903 or FR 2 761 521, for switching a motor from a direct motion operation over to reverse motion operation. This module is provided with power switching poles actuated by an electromagnetic control driven by a control portion. The control connections between the auxiliary module and the contactor should be implemented as wiring cables.
The object of the invention is to provide a control connection block which may be plugged into the outputs of the contactor breaker and into the outputs of an auxiliary module, providing control links between said units. This connection block provides a wiring memory, prevents wiring errors, is easily mounted and this without having to dismantle the power connections. It may be put in the place of terminal blocks for wiring the control by conventional wiring means and therefore without producing any extra thickness.
The set of units according to the invention is characterized by the fact that it includes a connection block provided with control connectors which connect to control outputs of the contactor breaker, onto which a control terminal block may be connected alternatively, and with control connectors which connect to the control outputs of the auxiliary module, onto which a control terminal block may be connected alternatively, with electrical links connecting said control connectors.
According to one feature, the connection block has connectors and electrical links between said connectors allowing the power outputs of the solenoid coil of the contactor breaker to be connected to outputs which drive, via a logic electronic circuit, a solenoid for controlling power switching poles of the auxiliary module.
According to another feature, the connection block has connectors and electrical links between said connectors allowing the outputs of a first control contact of the contactor breaker to be connected to control outputs of the auxiliary module which are coupled with the logic circuit associated with the solenoid controlling the latter.
According to another feature, the connection block has connectors and electrical links between said connectors allowing the outputs of a second control contact of the contactor breaker to be connected to control outputs of the auxiliary module.